Porthis
Lore=Surrounded by the mighty Ashmond Mountains and resting on the southern end of Auratia’s eastern continent, Gordean, rests the vast plateau known as Porthis. The region’s steep terrain makes much of the area uninhabitable, and as such most of the population has settled in the scarce flat areas: Fallow Valley, Painez Plateau, and the Cinyorin Shore. Rich in natural resources and ancient relics, Porthis is a popular destination point for many archeologists, journeymen, herbalists, and other adventurers from all corners of Auratia. You can gaze at splendid views of the landscape of Porthis forever, but keep your ears perked – danger awaits you at every step. Oraville Situated in close proximity to the Tyre River and Ralthon Quarry, the town of Oraville has become Fallow Valley’s largest distribution center. A wide variety of goods can be found here, including the rare crystal ores from Ralthon Quarry. Folklore has it that the Legendary Dragon Sammos the Resplendent, in the guise of a beautiful woman, would often visit the town and teach the people various arts and crafts; this led to residents worshipping her as a goddess. The residents of Oraville are mostly miners, carpenters, craftsmen, artists, and sculptors. At the end of a work day at Ralthon Quarry, miners will return to Oraville for a drink or for trading, and fishermen from Tyre River come to town to sell their catch. This hustle and bustle has attracted many bards, which continues to raise Oraville’s reputation in the wider world. Ralthon Quarry Ralthon Quarry is located to the east of Oraville. It is one of the few places in Auratia that produce crystal ores. Located deep underground, most miners are not able to withstand the extreme heat of the environment. This has led to the use of the Plated Longtooth Dragons, of the Stalwart Dragon Family, to aid in the mining process. As their name suggests, Plated Longtooth Dragons have a pair of spade-like molars. They naturally like to dig around with this pair of teeth, so it is easy to train them as excellent miners. Like other Stalwart Dragons, they easily tolerate extreme temperatures. Miners will hang a mine cart from the dragons’ lower jaws so that as they dig the rocks will fall into the cart. Other miners will then process the ore-infused rocks. Because of the Stalwart Dragons’ high carrying capacity, a few trips from the dragons are enough to keep a dozen miners busy the whole day. The miners are very close to these Plated Longtooth Dragons; they see them as irreplaceable partners. Fenrir Forest Located outside Skeleton Hill is a large forest called Fenrir Forest. Legend says that the descendants of Petanos the Pathseeker’s partner, Fenrir the Crescent, live in this forest. According to written accounts, Fenrir is a dragon with the appearance of a giant wolf. His white mane and huge fangs earned him the name Crescent. Soon after Petanos’ death, this loyal dragon came to Bladeguard in search of his master’s body. After the locals buried Petanos at Skeleton Hill, he stayed by the stone tower without any food or water until his death. Later, when giant white wolves began to appear in this forest, the people assumed that they must be related to Fenrir. The strange white wolves never harmed the nearby residents, so eventually the residents began offering food to them. Treated as the guardians of Bladeguard, the people called them Descendants of Fenrir. Cinyorin Orchard Cinyorin Orchard is undoubtedly one of the most representative cities of Porthis. It is located by Cinyorin Shore and has a fairly long history. The city was originally built beside a forest. But with the continuous growth and extension of the tree roots, the city and the ancient forest became completely fused. Year after year, the base of the city is slowly “lifted” by the tree roots. Although this may be quite difficult to tell over a brief period of time, the slow changes that have occurred over thousands of years are obvious to any traveler who sees Cinyorin Orchard in its current state. There are plenty of legends surrounding Cinyorin Orchard, and while each one is different, they all point to the same conclusion – that a precious treasure exists at the very top of Cinyorin Orchard. Some say the treasure is a huge gold bell. Others claim it is the restoration fund that was hidden by the Kurians of the past. But no matter what the truth is, the fact remains that many people are drawn here every year to try their luck. Still, the climb to the top of Cinyorin Orchard is not an easy task, and there has yet to be news of an exploration team finding any treasure. Tyre River Tyre River is Porthis’ river of life. The melted snow from Verus, the main peak of the Ashmond Mountains, travels through Oraville, Cinyorin Orchard, the underground waterways of Arkema Glade, Thadrea, and finally converges in Weeping Lake. Its wide basin and abundance of water make it the primary water system in the west of Gordean. Many fishing villages lie along Tyre River. After the sun sets, the fishermen sell their daily catch at Oraville. These fishing villages provide an important source of food for Oraville. Tyre Lake Formed by terrains located in the middle part of Tyre River, Tyre Lake used to be a scenic spot. However, a group of bandits attacked Gaelia, one of the fishing villages by the lake, and the region has now become their territory. The people there call them the Gaelia Lake Bandits, and it is believed that they are originally rebel soldiers from Soroto Kingdom in the south. No one knows why this group of deserters came all the way from Thadrea. The originally beautiful Tyre Lake is now steeped in a foul atmosphere thanks to the lake bandits. They indiscriminately cut down trees and dig up rocks, destroying the scenery. The fishermen of Oraville keep their distance because Bartheron’s men will rob and kill them. Fortunately, this does not affect Oraville too much, since the lake is quite far from the town, though the caravans now have to make a detour instead of following the old lakeside route. Bladeguard Relique If you cross the giant stone bridge at Tyre River and take the pass through the Ashmond Mountains, you will come to a place of monuments filled with a spooky atmosphere. This is Bladeguard Relique, also known to the locals as Skeleton Hill. Before the Second Dragon War, the busy town of Bladeguard was found here. The people were followers of Ferniax the Silver Thunder, and because of that they were targeted and killed by the Devouring Dragon Army as a warning to others. Kronos’ greedy and bloodthirsty chief general, Zekriloth, came personally to this village and devoured all the residents and livestock. After Zekriloth ransacked the town, Bladeguard became a ghost town. The place is littered with horrifying white bones. For 500 years, the people treated this place with reverence as it was a resting place for the dead. Most people kept away from it, which explains why Bladeguard has retained most of its original landscape. Most of the Bladeguard survivors later moved to Oraville in the east. Temple of Sammos The Temple of Sammos is a magnificent temple built with crystal ore and huge rocks. It is dedicated to the Legendary Dragon Sammos the Resplendent, the patron god of Oraville. Although the temple is still under construction, the residents have already started worshipping Sammos here. Built on a cliff, the Temple of Sammos has a vast view of the landscape. When the sun rises from the horizon, the whole temple will glow from the reflection. Many residents of Oraville claim to have seen Sammos’ figure in the dazzling light. Of course, it could have been just an illusion, but nevertheless, it shows how important Sammos is to the people of Oraville. Although the miners mostly ask for blessings from another Legendary Dragon, Vita the Stalwart Shield, there has been no religious conflict as Sammos and Vita are known to be good friends. Some residents, seeking protection and blessings, even decorate their doors with the flags of both Legendary Dragons. Arkema Glade The moment one steps into Arkema Glade, they immediately understand why it is also known as Stony Forest. Simply put, this forest is “dead”. For some reason, all the flora and fauna there have turned into cold, hard stones. These stones are so fragile that they can be easily crushed with a squeeze of the fingers. As such, petrified plants and animals continue to disintegrate from the effects of weathering. Arkema Canal Arkema Canal is an underground sewer that lies beyond Cinyorin Orchard, where the Tyre River is diverted into underground veins. Near Braen is an external entrance. Herbalists use this entrance to access the waterways and collect rare medicinal plants there. Deep within Arkema Canal lies the lair of the Moran Scourgers. These stocky, lower demi-humans may not be as bloodthirsty and aggressive as other creatures, but that does not mean you can enter their territory at will. Sometimes the Moran Scourgers will bring rare medicinal plants from the depths of the canal to sell to the Braen villagers or traveling merchants. Of course, most of the time they are only there to steal things, hence the bad impression that most people have of them. Vestige of the Cave City The Cave City is an ancient place located in the southwestern part of Porthis. The entire city is a giant cave built into the mountain. As this city was badly damaged by the Doom Dragon Army, its true age cannot be determined, and there seems to be no written record of its history. Originally the Shax opened up a road right in the middle of this city in order to transport huge siege vehicles. They used powerful Verminwing Dragons to raze the houses on the planned path, giving the city its present landscape. Now the people call this road that connects Thadrea and Porthis the Ancient Pagoda Pass. Little do they know that this is not really a road, but in fact the heart of a certain ancient city. Over time, the remaining pillars and foundations have become smooth as a result of erosion. Travelers now find it comfortable to walk on this tiled road, but hardly any of them would take the time to stop and find out about this city’s past. Immortal Paradise Immortal Paradise is a mysterious region located at the center of Cinyorin Orchard. Its entrance is part of a giant tree trunk, making it quite difficult to find. Moreover it used to be the territory of Forest Trolls, so people rarely go near it. Immortal Paradise, however, is not a Trolls’ world. You could say it is a very fantastical place, with many creatures living in it. In addition, the civilization left behind by the Kurians is almost all here; naturally so are many of their treasures. Other than Trolls, Immortal Paradise is also home to the Treants. These ancient and powerful creatures are quite close to the Osira, so when the Kurians perished, they remained to guard over the things they had left behind. The Treants are not without intelligence, so some people think they stayed behind to save the Kurians from total extinction. Unfortunately there has been no trace of the Kurians since the First Dragon War. The Cinyorin Treants are quite old. They always move slowly and heavily and seem to patrol the area aimlessly. Other creatures living nearby do not bother the Treants. After all, the Treants are beings that even dragons fear. Fortunately, these Treants are not aggressive in nature. However, there are many dragons in Immortal Paradise that are not so kind, and the fact of the matter is that this is their home. Any time you step into someone else’s territory, you must be prepared to pay the price… Boss: Misturn the Undying Misturn is currently known as the Undying, but the skeletal remains of thieves hanging upon his body gave rise to his other frightening name: Death Treant. Similar to the relationship between the Osira and dragons, when a Kurian is born, they will have a Treant whose soul resonates with their own. As a Kurian’s lifespan is quite long, they can grow up together with their accompanying Treant. During the First Dragon War, the Kurian leader Queen Cecius led her imperial guards to join Lysaia the Omnipotent’s side. To deal with them, the king of fire dragons, Methus the Red Flame, sent his general Samoor the Blazing Fire to attack Cinyorin Castle. The action succeeded, and Cinyorin Castle was destroyed. Many Kurians and their Treants perished in the sea of fire. Queen Cecius died of a broken heart after realizing how many of her people were lost in the tragedy as a result of her decision. Misturn is Cecius’ resonant Treant. Tasked with protecting Cinyorin Castle, he was helpless against the power of the Legendary Dragons. Misturn then fell into darkness, growing mad out of guilt and remorse. He has remained faithful to Cecius’ last request - to guard Cinyorin, but the means he uses can only be described as brutal. Sources #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/porthis |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests= Porthis Quests by Region Temple of Sammos *Main Quests **The Call of the Resplendent **Carrying Crystal Ores **The Call of Jalee **A Well Deserved Treat **Meaningless Job **Go back to Jalee **Meaningful Job **The Iron Brotherhood *Normal Quests **More Crystals *Daily Quests **Have You Any Wool? **Birdie Business **A Tooth for a Reward Fallow Valley *Normal Quests **Calming Potion **Emergency Delivery Ralthon Quarry *Normal Quests **Ralthon Quarry **Escort the Crystal Oraville *Main Quests **An Eye for an Eye (Porthis) **Snooping Around **Identical Things **Secret **Vulture's Bad Deeds **Letter from the Wind *Normal Quests **Shadow of Oraville **Murder Case **Mystery of the Fake Paintings **Damaged Statue **Emir's Request **Missing One **A Friend Greatly Missed *Daily Quests **Proof of a Vulture **Delicious Magical Red Yam **Insufficient Tea Mud Flower Fenrir Forest *Daily Quests **Remaking **Alchemy Junk **Born out of Metal **Useless Parts Crescent Tribe *Main Quests **Dire Wolf Allies **War of the Descendants **Red Liquid *Normal Quests **Imprisoned Dragon Wolf **"Tyrant" Potion Crescent Passage Crescent Cemetery *Normal Quests **Crescent Vault Bladeguard Relique *Main Quests **The Shax Must Die **Dying Once More **Gaelia's Calling Bladeguard Underpass (Dungeon) Brayat Hovel Brayat Fort *Daily Quests **Anti-pirate Plan **Potion to Awaken the Poisonous Spiders **Smell Hated by the Poisonous Spiders Fallow Ruins Painez Plateau *Main Quests **Sammos' Whereabouts **The Missing Warrior **Infiltrate Balthon Fortress *Daily Quests **Relief Comes First... **Recipe for Calming the Mind **Medicine Making Gaelia Tyre Lake Balthon Fortress *Main Quests **Fortress Commotion **Rescue the Beauty **The Reply From Lysaia's Son **Where the Green Dragons Gather Tyre Shore *Daily Quests **Test Subject **Materials for the Raft **Stink Bombs to be Used As a Warning **Source of the Weapons Painez Flatland Braen *Main Quests **Where the Green Dragons Gather **Druids of the Forest **Something to be Supported **Arkema *Daily Quests **Ingredients for Savory Jerky **Wrapping Material for Jerky **Let It Burn **Buying Scourger's Weapons **The Use of a Buffalo's Stomach Stone **The Chef's Challenge Scourger's Crypt Cinyorin Orchard *Main Quests **Lure the Legendary Dragon Out **Green Dragon's Favorite **Druid's Trial **Find the Green Dragons **Refusing War Cinyorin Shore *Daily Quests **Expensive Essential Oil **Valuable Old Coins **A Strange Request **Teardrop of the River Nymph Moran Cavern (Dungeon) Arkema Glade *Main Quests **Stone Army **Stop Fedrana's Plan **Urgent Meeting *Normal Quests **Stony Forest **Petrified Animals **The Nest of Petrified Swiftfoot Dragons **Underground Waterway **A Dangerous Journey **The Arkema Massacre **An Unexpected Request Nucleus of Time (Dungeon) Arkema *Normal Quests **Shax in the City **The War at Arkema |-|Dragons= Ancient and Rare *Son of Tyre *Green Hermit *Phantom Stone *Calculus *Silver Wings *Viridescent *Anchor Soul Common *Petrified Skytouched Dragon *Flying Rock *Bluefin Thresher Dragon *Painez Greenscale Skytouched Dragon *Jungle Razorspine Dragon *Boneback *Whitemain Plated Longtooth Dragon *Stonewater Aqua Dragon *Cinyorin Wolfwing Dragon *Yellowfin Thresher Dragon *Trihorn Browncrown Dragon *Brown Tooth *Ralthon Plated Longtooth Dragon *Chiseltooth Ironclaw Dragon |-|Eggs= Green Eggs *'Rapidness' - Green (100%) - Crimson Ironwing Dragon / Ralthon Plated Longtooth Dragon / Trihorn Browncrown Dragon / Chiseltooth Ironclaw Dragon / Cinyorin Wolfwing Dragon / Pale Blue / Bluefin Thresher Dragon / Jungle Razorspine Dragon Blue Eggs * Shimmer '- Blue (30%) - Nightwind / Silver Blade ||| Green (70%) - Petrified Skytouched Dragon / Painez Greenscale Skytouched Dragon / Brown Tooth / Stonewater Aqua Dragon / Boneback / Yellowfin Thresher Dragon Purple Eggs *'Cheerfulness '- Purple (20%) - Green Hermit / Recursive Nightmare ||| Blue (45%) - Golden Shield / Parsing Shadow ||| Green (35%) - Flying Rock / Whitemain Plated Longtooth Dragon Orange Eggs *'Humidity '- Purple (100%) - Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre Dungeon Eggs *'Quietness - Purple (60%) - Silver Wings / Son of Tyre ||| Blue (40%) - Green Hermit / Anchor Soul **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Bladeguard Underpass and Moran Cavern. * Time - Purple (75%) - Balge / Calculus ||| Blue (25%) - Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Nucleus of Time. Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Porthis Category:Auratia